The Past Meets the Present
by Kimera Diablos
Summary: Cowboy Bebop, Vash the Stampede, the Inuyasha cast and several others meet toghether in this funny crossover.


Disclaimer, neither me nor scarlet owns Cowboy bebop, Inuyasha, Trigun, or any of the other animes that may make a surprise appearance in this little ficcie.  
  
When past meets present and future.  
  
Chapter one: Into the past.  
  
Spike breathed out slowly, his eyes closed. the room was dark and almost empty.  
  
Today was one of those few rare times that he had time to himself on the bebop.  
  
Ed was on the wire, Faye was doing something in her room, and Ein was with Jet in the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, spike! Dinner's almost ready!" the shout interrupted his exorcize.  
  
"Alright!" Spike yelled back, his stomach growling.  
  
He heard the big man call to the others.  
  
"Hey, Jet, What are we havin'? It better not be mushrooms again!"  
  
"It's something even better." Jet yelled back.  
  
Spike put on his shirt and walked into the spinning hallway, Faye and Ed right before him as they made their way to the sitting room.  
  
Ed dug in immediately, Ein followed suit and soon they were done.  
  
"More More!" ed cried, holding out her bowl.  
  
"There ain't any more." Jet grouched.  
  
"Aw, man, we have to eat those funky mushrooms all week? We gotta find a bounty head." Faye said, looking at her empty bowl.  
  
"Ed found something!" the little red head piped up.  
  
"What?!" various shouts from the bebop crew sounded.  
  
"Ed found a bounty worth Seven million woolongs!" she chirped.  
  
"What!? That wasn't on Big Shot. Who is this character?"  
  
Ed put on her headphones and began furiously typing.  
  
"His name is Vash, the Humanoid Typhoon." She said, pulling up an image of a spikey blonde haired man in a blood red coat.  
  
"His Bounty on Vanyarth is one billion double dollars, which translates to around Seven million woolong!" she chirped, grinning.  
  
"Give me that!" Faye said, snatching the computer screen.  
  
"Hey, Jet, where is this vanyarth?" Spike asked, confused.  
  
"I belive it was the first off world colony somewhere near Ardias, It never had a gate, and was soon abandoned, leaving the people there to live or die." he said, remembering.  
  
"Oh. Why was it abandoned?" Faye said, handing Ed her screen.  
  
"Ed found why. Mr. Vash went to the planet and the law abandoned it cause they were all scared of him!" she said, reading it.  
  
"Weird." Faye commented.  
  
"No weirder than you." Spike mumbled, looking at the purple haired woman.  
  
"What did you say!?"  
  
"the bounty says that if you bring him to earth, then you get an extra four million." Ed said, looking at her glasses.  
  
"Alright! Then it's settled, we capture this weirdo and take him to earth." Faye said, standing up.  
  
--  
  
Three days later  
  
--  
  
"You sure about this, spike?"  
  
"Just open the hanger." Spike was in the cockpit of the swordfish, waiting ever so (Im)patiently for jet to open the hangar.  
  
A few minutes later, Spike Speagel was walking through a town called June City.  
  
Merill watched as her yellow haired charge was tackled by a crowd of roudy children, all laughing as they fell to the ground. It had been a while since she and Milly had quit the agency, and they were having a long awaited time of peace.  
  
"Hey Merill, i'm going shopping, okay?" The broad jiant of a girl said, walking off with Wolfwood in tow.  
  
"Be back soon." She called to her friend.  
  
"Help, Merill!" Vash called from under the squirming pile of kids.  
  
Merill couldn't belive that this was the man who destroyed two cities and blew a hole in the moon. He was so childish.  
  
"Sorry, Vash, but you got yourself into this one!" she called to him, laughing.  
  
Vash jumped up through the pile of kids, catching each before they fell.  
  
He turned toward the strangely dressed man walking into town.  
  
He had wild black hair and odd clothes on.  
  
"You Vash the Stampede?" The man called.  
  
Merill stood and walked into the street to stand beside Vash.  
  
The streets were quiet, as people came to their windows and watched in stunned silence.  
  
"My name is Spike, and i have come to ask that you come with me." He called, keeping sharp eyes on the man's hands.  
  
"Why?" Vash asked, placing his yellow glasses on his nose.  
  
"I have thirty boxes of donughts addressed to a Vash the Stampede of June city." Spike said, he had done his homework.  
  
Vash's mouth dropped open and his glasses went back into his pocket.  
  
"You serious?" He asked, his voice full of childish glee.  
  
"Yup." Spike said, shrugging.  
  
"Wait, Vash, this could be a trap." Merill placed a hand on his arm.  
  
"So?" he said, and ran off into the distance.  
  
Spike and Merill stood in shock watching the dust settle, and then they saw it rise again and suddenly vash there, running in place.  
  
"Where did you say it was?" Vash asked, huffing and puffing.  
  
Spike and merill facefaulted.  
  
"Follow me." Spike said, after he had recovered.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
They walked out of town to where the swordfish sat, glinting in the harsh suns.  
  
"Here, put this on, i was told to do this." Spike said, tossing him a bandanna.  
  
"Okay.." Vash tied the cloth over his eyes and let spike lead him.  
  
"Sit here."  
  
He sat.  
  
Soon they were moving, and then they had stopped.  
  
"Okay, we're almost there." spike said, taking him by one arm.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"The werehouse."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"We there yet?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"We there yet?"  
  
"no."  
  
"We there yet?"  
  
Spike stopped and hit the yellow haired man over the head, knocking him out cold.  
  
"No! Milly, we lost him again!" Merill said, kicking the post.  
  
Milly stared at the small dark haired woman, amusement in her eyes.  
  
"Well, well well, my precious bounty head is waking up." A woman with bluish purple hair stood before him, grinning.  
  
"Hey! He's not yours, i'm the one who caught him!" Came the voice of the shaggy haired man.  
  
"Hey, Ed, get me some water." Came a deep voice belonging to the bearded man.  
  
"Edward is busy right now."  
  
"So this is the infamous Vash the stampede, there is a pretty price on your head on earth." the bearded man said.  
  
Vash groaned, "Not again."  
  
He was soon left alone.  
  
Suddenly a little brown dog was in front of him, looking up at him with smart eyes.  
  
"Hello little doggie. Please chew through the ropes."  
  
Ein looked at him.  
  
"Chew through the ropes like a good little doggie, come on."  
  
Ein bit into his ancle.  
  
"Evil doggie Evil Doggie aaah!" he screamed, flailing about.  
  
"It seems Ein doesn't like you." came the voice of the bearded man.  
  
"Who are you man?" Vash yelled, still shaking around.  
  
"I'm Jet."  
  
"Why do you want me?"  
  
"The huge bounty on your head."  
  
"Oh, okay. can i at least have the donughts?" he asked, his stomach growling.  
  
"We aint got any." Jet said, and walked toward the hall.  
  
A/n  
  
E/N Okay, that's it for the first chapter.  
  
THis is your favorite editor signing off.  
  
Scarlet Heir.  
  
Kimera Diablos: Your so full of yourself  
  
Scarlet Heir: I know  
  
Kimera Diablos: sigh Please don't forget to review! 


End file.
